


Back together

by tom_the_holland



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Foursome, Incest, M/M, Multi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Back together

The Jonas Brothers were back together and I had been sent to find out how their relationship was.  
It was a little more intimate than I had expected.

The truth of it was... they were gay. They were in a relationship with each other. It was tricky at times because both Joe and Kevin were tops and Nick was a switch so he often had to bottom for them both.

But now I’m here. And I’m a bottom.

All three of them are fully clothed, but I am fully naked. My role is to pleasure them, so I had to do it.

I started with Nick. I walked over and kissed his soft lips. I took off his jacket and t-shirt to reveal his hairy, muscular chest and his strong abs. Joe and Kevin both started taking their clothes off as well, getting off to their brother getting off to me.

I tug on Nick’s jeans and pull them off. Before I get to the good part and take off his underwear, I move to Kevin. I pull his trousers off as well. Then Joe’s too.

All three brothers have big muscles and were sexier than any man I had seen before.

Before I could, Kevin took off his boxers to reveal the six-inch long semi he already had. It wasn’t even fully erect, but it was already as thick as the neck of a beer bottle.

Joe followed to reveal a slightly smaller penis, but still huge. By now, Kev was fully erect and held his eight-inch cock in his right hand. Joe started jerking off at Kev’s penis and then Nick stripped as well. His dick was at least nine inches and as thick as a beer can. 

I knew I had to give Nick a chance to top, he isnt normally allowed. I lie back onto the double bed and pull him on top.

He lines the tip of his long, thick penis up with my tiny asshole and he gently begins to push in. He just gets the head in when I scream out, I don’t think I can take it all.

At that moment, Joe straddles my chest and I look up at his golden chest and abs and down to his seven-inch penis and the crown of black pubic hair that trailed up to his belly button. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my face onto his dick and I instinctively breathe in. He pulls my head violently onto and off of his dick and I taste salty precum in my mouth and I can see the sweat gleaming off his body.

The pulsing of Nick pushing his huge penis into my ass is so strong that when he goes all the way in I shout out, muffled by Joe’s dick in my face. Joe moves to the left for a second and I see Kevin behind a bent-over Nick with his hand in his hair and his dick in his ass.

Nick hits my spot and I ejaculate, cum shooting up the underside of Nick’s chin and onto his chest hair.

I feel Nick’s pulsing slow and then him unload deep into me.

He pulls out and Kevin is still on his back, fucking him roughly.

Suddenly, Joe cums in my mouth, but there’s so much of it. Absolutely tonnes. I can’t swallow it all so I spit, cum spraying onto Kevin, Nick and Joe.

As Kevin reaches climax he pulls out and shoots all up his own chest and abs.

My ass is so sore from Nick’s huge meat and my hair hurts from Joe’s violent grabbing. 

I walk sorely over to the three naked brothers and lick the cum eagerly off of around Joe’s pubic hair and abs befor going over to Nick and Kevin who are both drenched in semen from themselves, each other and me.

I lick that off as well and swallow it this time.

Kev and Nick also ask me to clean their dicks, so I start with Nick, puttin. as much of his dick in my mouth as I could, licking my own shit off his wide meat. Then I go to Kevin and he grabs my ears pumping up and down until he climaxes again, shooting another huge load into my mouth. 

Instead of swallowing, I turn Nick around and open his sexy cheeks and spit Kevs cum into his loose ass hole.


End file.
